Shadow's brewing
by ShadowMaker7
Summary: With a dark and mysterious boy named Shadow on the Teen Titans doorstep looking for a position, how will everyone react to his dark past which he tries for redemption. Couples maybe later, Chapter 6 up. Shadow teen Titan crossover.
1. Visitors should always knock three times

Hey everyone this is my first Fan fiction so I hope you like it. Shadow is a character of my own creation so you can't use him without my permission, or sue you I shall. But I do not own the Teen Titans or etc. and I doubt I ever will. So anyways, on word!

Chapter 1: Visitors always should knock three times

It was about 10:00pm and Blair Ellis knew he should probably have left it till morning, hey what was another night on the streets compared to a life filled with happiness?

As he drew closer to the tower the rain seemed to have intensified maybe a sign of things to come?

"No, I shouldn't think like that." He muttered to no one.

The door came in view, it was bigger then he thought. Raising his fist to knock all his fears and doubt hit his stomach harder then any pain he thought he would ever feel. Attempting to walk forward and run back, he was completely undecided.

"Man what am I doing it isn't this hard, all I have to do is knock on the freakin' door!"

Summing up his courage he walked straight up to the door and knocked, nothing.

Breathing heavily he knocked again, still nothing. He was about to give up when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a light on, at the top of the tower, 20 floors up.

"Desperate times call for drastic measures" he said thinking over that he just screwed up the saying.

Without a moments hesitation he started to focus his energy, his heavy cloak swaying gently as if some invisible force was making it disobey the laws of gravity.

Nothing could be heard but the sound of a painful grunt, followed by the sight of a man climbing the side of a tower leaving very visible claw marks in the steel sidings.

About halfway up the wind blew his hood down revealing his face, And how his matted hair fell upon his face letting only a pair of pointy ears and well defined chin be shown.

It didn't matter if he couldn't see because his hair covered his eyes, he knew he had to go up and that's where he was going.

"I should almost be there" seeing the light from the room shining through his hair.

He then stopped and thought, _I don't think I would like it if someone climbed my house and knocked on my window, but I'm already up here…What should I do?_

He decided he was going for it. With that he climbed a few feet up the light shone too bright to allow him to see inside. But, that didn't matter rasping onto the windowpane gently not wanting to break the window. Although Blair couldn't see anything but he thought he heard muffled noises from inside.

Waiting for a few seconds more, with more voices and nothing happening he decided that the roof must have an entrance and that if he climbed up they would follow him up there for a proper talk.

Reaching the top he brushed his dark purple hair back and put the hood of his long brown trench coat back over his head. The rain intensified as he waited, until locks being undone perked his ears.

"Finally I can talk to them, the people who I have traveled so far to meet."

The top opened and the outline of a boy a little older then him came outside, his cape whipping around in the wind. Followed by two boys one big who looked mechanical and the other small and green, the two appeared to be fighting over whom came out next. Pushing the two boys out was a girl with a great amount of strength because she lifted them above her head and carefully put them down.

He counted only four he thought there was supposed to be one more, but it mattered not.

Maybe if he looked around he would have noticed the black raven phase through the roof and disappear leaving a girl about his age standing behind him a good few meters away.

"What do you want" called the first boy from what he observed this was the leader, Robin the "Boy Wonder".

Blair stood there the four teens circled around him, the fifth only watched.

He thought for a second, _what did he want? Shelter, Friends, A job or maybe redemption?_

Well that's it for chapter 1 I guess you'll have to wait to see what "Blair" wants from "them".


	2. The Teen Titans, Protectors of Jump City

Well what did everyone think about my first chapter so far? I know for a fact that no one knows anything about Shadow so I'm revealing little by little to you, well lets begin.

Chapter 2: The Teen Titans, protectors of Jump city

"We will need an answer from you" Robin spoke obviously tense.

Blair snapped back to reality, _well I guess I've been standing here for a while._ He thought.

"My name is Shadow, I have come here to talk to the Teen Titans."

"Oooh you wish to speak to us then" the girl spoke.

He thought back to his research on them, _this must be Starfire the Tamaranian Princess._

"Um well what do you want man?" The green short guy yelled over the rain.

That must be Beast Boy therefore the last guy must be Cyborg. Blair watched Cyborg paying no attention to BB, he knew who the tougher one was. Well if he was going to speak he should probably do it now.

"I came here to ask of you to let me join the Titans."

The question came out quieter then he hoped but the point got across.

He watched Robin's face waiting for an answer.

"Well why would you want to do that?" Robin inquired.

Blair knew his response would make all the difference in the Titans final answer.

"I have done things or I will do things that I need to make peace for, so I thought where better then to protect others."

All five stared him down, but Blair was aware of only four of them. Suddenly a grin that could kill appeared on Starfires face.

"His answer I accept for he comes to right wrong" with that she flew straight forward and gave him a big trademark hug, within seconds she jumped back examining scratches on her arms.

The Titans didn't hesitate they saw him as a threat, except for Star.

"Wait friends he did not hurt me his body did."

Robin looked more confused then anybody Blair had ever seen; as much as he tried to repress it he let out a little lighthearted laugh.

"Sorry, that happens"

The Titans needed an answer and he knew that he would have to give it.

He reached for his hood and lowered it revealing his face his dirty wet hair flew in the wind. His eyes blue and sincere, yet Red with suppressed rage. You couldn't describe the colour if you tried. His smile revealed enlarged canine teeth and his forehead showed something even more confusing. Two sharp "claws" stuck out there barely 3cm long.

The Titans stood there watching, until Raven made her presence aware to him.

"I've searched his mind he's ok, lets let him in out of the rain."

When Raven said this she sounded troubled as if looking through his mind she got more then she bargained. Nonetheless the others looked as if that her approval was good enough and let him in.

Shadow's POV:

They all sat in the main room drying off, Shadow didn't even try he was so wet.

As they all sat speechless he examined them looking for a hint of an answer. As he swept across the room his eyes locked at Ravens, she looked at him with sorrow as if she knew what he had experienced. He let it pass and looked towards Robin.

"So, have you made a decision?"

"I don't know yet, we just met you. Maybe if you sleep here tonight in the morning we will give you a decision."

He expected as much but he stated yes and allowed Cyborg to show him to a guest room, When he closed the door he could hear locks _its only natural they don't trust me._

He didn't give it much thought because as soon as he lied on the bed he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Raven's POV

Raven stood watching him trying to understand the horrific memories she had just encountered. _So much tragedy, but what happened?_ The scenes from his memories that she got we're, to say the least confusing. They seemed jumbled and not in order, as if this guy himself didn't quite remember what has happened to him. _Or he doesn't want to remember. _

"Come on dude, lets take you to a room" Cyborg offered the stranger.

The two left and didn't come back; guess Cy needed to recharge for the night.

"So, what did everyone get from him?" Robin asked.

Everyone gave different responses: Star trusted him, as much as everyone else here, BB thought he looked cool and Robin wasn't completely sure. Next they turned their eyes on me looking for my two cents.

"He has had many troubles in his past I don't think he knows who he is, but I trust him I don't know why though. He just seems trustworthy."

BB and Star seemed to accept this answer and headed to their rooms for the night, Robin stood there obviously wanting to talk more.

"What exactly did you see in there?"

"What I saw was confusing I honestly think he doesn't want to remember his past."

"But what stuck out in his memories?"

"Just things like he seems to have issues with someone named K'Jik, because he kept calling this name angrily as if he wanted to find him."

"Doesn't look like he's been living in a nice place, he is utterly dirty and from what I saw on his face hasn't eaten in a while nor slept."

Raven thought about all that had happened, she glanced a t the clock, 12:36.

"Robin its getting late if we want to be up for tomorrow to get more answers you better get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to read for a while"

Accepting this he headed to his room, leaving Raven standing there alone.

_How can I sleep after what I saw? I must meditate on this and make sense of this "Super Soldier Project."_

So what you think? There is no way you know what the SSP is, unless you've been spying into my head. Shadow is one of my creations that have always been there in my head, so keep waiting for next chapter.


	3. Early Bird gets the meditation spot

Well its now the morning lets go.

Chapter 3: Early bird gets the meditation spot

Shadow woke up from his sleep, _Man I haven't slept like that since…_

He trailed off trying not to think about it he got ready for the day, 6:53 eh I guess might as well get up, standing he realized that his cloak was still on and that it was really damp and because of that so was the bed.

Tossing it to the side to dry it revealed his body and what was left of his clothes: A pair of torn pants barely reaching down to his calves with giant knee holes where only a Claw stub was sticking out on each.

Nothing was on his feet but from the look of it his feet didn't need them, the layer of hardened skin would keep him safe as long with the little claws sticking out where each toe should have been. Also the small one on the back of his foot couldn't hurt.

Walking to the door his 3" foot tail swung around as if it was stretching, the small triangular point at the end looking fairly sharp. Putting his hands to the door the claw stubs on his hands glistened in the sun, three on each hand. Putting his arm up to block his eyes from the sun you could see the claw stub on each of his elbows, with a little bit of blood on it, guess what scratched Star when she hugged him?

He may have been hungry but he wasn't thin his muscular physique was more then Robin. Cyborg was bigger, but size isn't everything.

Pushing open the door he headed to the room he was in the previous night. When Shadow reached it no on was around assuming no one was up he headed to the roof ready to begin his meditation. When he got there he sat cross-legged with his back straightened, breathing slowly and thinking of the training from his old mentor.

Little did Raven know when she climbed onto the roof that someone would be there. At first she wasn't sure it was he, because all she saw so far was his head and that rat stash of a cloak. Raven watched at first not knowing if he was doing what she thought and if he knew she was there G_uess he doesn't see me. _Coming closer she noticed all the claws on his body and that **tail!** Shadow has a tail; at a closer look she saw that he had scars, dried blood, deep cuts and bruises all over his body.

"_Nice pants" _she thought, Looking at the scraps of clothe.

As if he heard her thoughts Shadow broke his concentration and turned around and stared Raven straight in the eyes.

"Hello"

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating"

"Why, do you have to control your powers too?" Raven inquired.

"Not quite" Shadow laughed.

"Then why are you in my spot?" _Oh that came out a little too harsh _she thought.

"Sometimes… I just have to… concentrate on things to forget… a few memories."

"I see, well I need to meditate so don't bother me" _Again, a little harsh._

"Don't worry, you won't even know I'm here."

The two sat and meditated a few good meters apart though. This went on for a while until Shadow stood up, stretched, scuffed off his pants and went back inside. Leaving Raven with a "good bye" and he went back inside.

Inside Robin was already up making breakfast before Cy and BB started fighting over meat or tofu. Then he saw Shadow walk in he studied him over seeing why he wore a trench coat, knowing that there was a reason.

"Hello Shadow you're up early"

"Nah I've been up for a while just been meditating on the roof, oh wait I'll be back."

He called heading to his room as if he had to make sure something was still there.

About 5 minutes later he walked in with a belt that had a sheath on it he quickly attached this and walked up to Robin.

"Just forgot my sword."

"Hmm no offense but it looks a little rusty."

" I don't see how it could be" he then drew the sword revealing how it was just a hilt of a blade.

"Um Shadow you don't have a blade" Robin laughed.

"Yeah I just have to make it." Shadow started to stare at the blade; a black aura started pouring from his body and into the gem in the hilt. After a little light show a flame shot from the hilt and made a blade, it was there but it wasn't it was like the aura that had poured into it. Like a flame but looking solid, Robin looked at it in amazement, started to reach for it.

"Woo I wouldn't touch that if you like your hands" He warned making sure the flame didn't touch anything.

"What is that thing made of?"

"My dark energy, this is the spirit sword Scurth"

The two stood there and talked about weapons; Robin's disks, birdarangs but it always came back to Scurth. Robin couldn't take his eyes of it, the flame always seemed to amaze him but Shadow explained that it is one of the sharpest things to exist and if you touched it… guess what would happen?

Eventually Cy and BB entered the room at first not sure what to make of Shadows form or his sword but the boys talked about, well guy stuff. Sometime later Star entered the room and saw his claws and forgave him for accidentally cutting her.

"No, I'm really sorry I should have told you not to hug me."

"It is ok friend Shadow, mistakes happen they do." She grinned happily at her new friend.

"Dude you're more ripped then me and Robin combined!" Beast boy yelled.

"Um well I guess it's a side effect of…" Shadow paused quickly trying to come up with an answer that didn't tell them about the experiments done on him. He didn't want them knowing, not yet.

"…Working out."

The answer was accepted by all but Robin, who didn't say anything. After breakfast started to be served Raven came down from the roof and into the kitchen with the rest of them.

"What are you making?" Raven asked the others.

"Eggs, bacon, toast and waffles." Robin ran the things through his head.

"Its good." Shadow stated truthfully.

So they all sat down and ate Shadow probably ate as much as all of them combined, he even tried mustard on his food like Starfire asked him. Which for the record wasn't too bad.

The conversation was interrupted by a red light flashing off. Ah this is why they hadn't given him an answer yet they wanted to see him in battle, well they we're going to be surprised.

"Titans lets go, Shadow you come I want to see you're style." Robin called as they already stated to leave.

"You won't be disappointed Robin. So tell me where we're going."

"Business district."

"I'll meet you there" He said as he headed to the roof followed by a streak falling off the side he chose to sky dive off the top.

"I already like him" Cy said watching him fall 20 stories down only to land on his feet and zoom off.

Well that chapter was a little longer then I thought it would be but, oh well .

Sugar is awesome isn't it?


	4. Plunging into the past

Chapter 4 is here so enjoy.

Chapter 4: Plunging into the past

Running through the city Shadow mentally thought over some fighting strategies from the old days. 10 minutes away from the destination he realized he didn't know exactly where he was going, well when you can run 80 m/h you can just run around till you find where you're going.

"Guess that's it."

Smoke was overhead as he closed in around a weapons store. From what he got the culprits we're students from the Hive academy.

"You their Hive… people give up or face the teen titans!" _Man I sound lame _he thought standing in a offense pose trying to sound heroic, the Hive students obviously didn't take his threat seriously as they just continued loading up their stolen cargo.

The other titans arrived shortly, and this appeared to startle them.

"Teen titans g…"

"Wait Robin let me handle this." Shadow mumbled to him.

Robin gave an accepting nod, watching carefully. Shadow knew he was on the spotlight so he should probably make this good.

"Lets start this thing."

Concentrating again the aura surrounded him, within seconds the claw stubs each extended to 30 cm each a little bit of blood shot out. Obviously it caused him pain because he winced slightly.

"I guess that answers the dried blood" raven stated saying that just a little too loud.

Because Shadow turned around slightly ashamed of something, maybe he wasn't proud of his powers making him look vulnerable?

It didn't matter he jumped into action he took the two out first fairly easy. When the first shot at him he dodged to the side and roundhouse kicked him then power bombing his foot onto his neck knocking him unconscious, the second look startled and sprung with his weapons first. The two locked weapon and claws, obviously Shadow's claws we're stronger because he broke right threw them throwing the guy into a wall the vibrations caused some high piled boxes to fall on top off him.

"Lights out"

"Not so fast, you have to deal with me now you freak!"

Shadow looked quite taken back, as if he took those words very seriously. What followed next would be a common thing that Shadow had to deal with, Rage; he seemed to lose control because the dark aura once again consumed his body, but this time it brought bad signs being too close you could get shocked his once calm eyes replaced with the red, unfocused angry eyes. His teeth we're now all long not just his four canine teeth. He seemed to be "pulsing" as if his muscles we're growing. His tail seemed to be growing as if it was going to split down the center.

"I…will…make you…hurt like never…before!" Shadow bellowed towards the leader.

"Come get some freak!"

That was all he needed to snap, he charged towards him connecting his hand with the guys face, squishing it he smacked his head into the ground leaving an impact crater. Picking him up he threw the guy against a wall with enough force to send the guy straight threw it.

"I… hope… you … like… pain …because…"

At that moment Raven used her powers and picked up shadow threw him against a wall head first rendering him unconscious.

"What just happened?" BB asked.

"I'm not sure." Cy responded picking up Shadow who had returned back to normal his rhythmic breathing told nothing about what just happened.

"I don't think we're going to find out why here." Robin and Starfire told the rest of the group as they loaded up the Hive members into the police truck.

"I don't know exactly but I think I should go back into his memories to see what I can find." Raven stated in her usual monotone voice not surprised at what just happened.

Ravens POV

"What happened to him?" she asked herself this question once again. It had been about an hour since they had brought him back still sleeping, though she doubted it was from his head injury. She sat alone with him in the Medical lab, trying to read his mind to get more answers.

"He…y there Ra…ve…" Shadow sleepily told Raven trying to push himself up.

"You can't get up yet, you're hurt."

"No… I'm no…t I just can't remember what happened." He said confused. From what Raven could gather Shadow would mentally push these memories from his mind to forget things.

"I'm going to need the whole story."

"About what?"

"Your past, the Titans need to know about you before we can join."

He sat there for a while trying to think what to say and where to start.

"You don't have to say anything I can venture into your memories."

"Ok there, what do you mean?"

"Don't worry I'll do all the work." Beginning to meditate Raven placed her finger to his head and journeyed to where only two people know anything about.

_Two years ago: Blair's memories_

_Raven watched as a 13 year old boy ran down the street soaked from the rain, following closely behind not to lose him. She had to move fast though because he ran pretty fast. As she moved closer she noticed that it was he but different his hair was dirty blonde and his eyes had no trace of rage. All the features that made him unique we're gone, he was an average kid though he did look pretty strong. Probably did sports she thought._

_Turning a corner the boy ran straight into a big watchman, a little too big to be natural. She couldn't hear what they said to each other because she could only go on what he remembered. After a short heated mime conversation the man dragged him inside. Phasing through the wall she gasped at the technology in the building._

"_What is this place?"_

_Maybe Shadow started to remember the words because she could here again._

_She stood in the center of the room watching everything._

"_What are you doing in here" The young Shadow asked._

"_Making……………Ha ha hah and you're our next subject until we can perfect this serum. You should feel privileged you will be the first Dark elemental project oh and by the way we're adding a little surprise in it too." _

_He must have forgotten something important because he seemed to have skipped something in his speech. Walking around watching as Blair was put inside a cage in the center of the room, she got up close to the lead scientist reading his nametag it all made sense._

"_Ah so this is K'jik now it makes sense."_

_Turning her attention once more to the cursing shadow she saw the floor fall away and a vat of some liquid came out of the floor. _

"_What are you doing man, this isn't funny let me out of this thing. LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS!"_

_He screamed and with good reason the cage was know lowering into the liquid. Raven had to turn away it was so horrific, what she saw scared her._ _She was the one who didn't use emotions was scared good thing no one was here to see her. As it touched_ _His skin_ _he screamed with pain the claws shot out of his skin ripping away his flesh blood was everywhere. His once blonde hair dripping dark purple now his eyes filling with loathe and hate. He covered his face with his hands as a tail shot out of his tailbone. Then there was nothing._

_Raven waited, he must have passed out. The scenery came back and she saw Shadow waking up from inside a giant tube filled with liquid wires attached to him monitoring his status, as he stated to awaken she heard the men start to chatter away about putting the "drone chip" in. _

"_This will be interesting how he reacts." One said._

_Though they never got a chance to try it because Shadow was freaking out in the casing._

_Smashing away the wires the computers went blank, their subject no longer attached at the other end. He opened his eyes,_ _They_ re_sembled what he looked like earlier today, and the transformation was beginning. Raven assumed that when his emotions reach their unstable areas he loses control and transforms further to his darkened side._

"_Project 17 is waking up to early, guards blast him!" Professor K'jik screamed._

_Guns raised they prepared to fire, but at the exact moment Shadow broke out of the cage and ran towards them on a blood craze. His claws connected with anything he would stab their necks and through their bodies towards on coming guards he was ruthless and merciful. Raven couldn't believe this was the same person that she met earlier; this would be very hard on anyone's conscious, understanding the reason why he meditated._

_It didn't last long though, after a while he stood there the mystical aura grew consuming everything until it went off like a bomb, nothing was spared when it was over only Raven a whole leveled block and shadow we're left. Raven was unharmed because she was visiting a memory and Shadow sat there returned to normal he just sat there and cried._

"_I think I remember something like this in the paper."_

_Thinking back to an explosion two years ago that was never explained because couldn't find a witness._

"_137 deaths…"_

_The number stuck out as she remembered staring down at the sad figure now standing up who was screaming things to who she assumed was directed to himself. She never figured out because it was as if she grabbed from behind and thrown into the void._

Well that's it, his origin, why he has powers, why he wants redemption and why he wants to learn control. Keep waiting fro next chapter.


	5. The full story so far

Thanks for reviewing everyone let's start.

Chapter 5: The full Story so far.

Raven came out of her trance to find Shadow holding the hand that she used to search his memories with.

_Oh he broke the link. _Though he may have stopped her from learning any more, she knew enough.

"Please don't search my memories I don't like it when people see things that I have done."

"You barge into our tower asking to join the Teen Titans and you don't want anyone to know anything about you, highly unlikely especially with Beast Boy around."

"I would have told you if you guys asked, it's just that there are some things I don't want to be remember that I've done."

"What is the Super Soldier Project? Who is K'jik? Why are you still looking for him? Isn't he dead? Why are you so injured?"

"Jeez you want a lot." Trying to sound happy in such a serious time obviously wasn't a trait Shadow had, you could tell he didn't want to answer any of those questions but he knew he had to.

"To begin… The Super Soldiers Project or SSP was an illegal operation commenced by some humans who got in touch with some friends from the 2nd galaxy out 4th planet around their sun." Shadow said this like it was nothing but Raven had know idea what he was talking about.

"You mean aliens gave them technology?"

"Sort of… they more of started testing here and humans joined thinking it was designed by a, prof. K'jik."

"Who is he?"

"He is a Professor alright just… not from around here."

"You mean he's an alien from that planet."

"Exactly! But he wasn't here for peace like in the movies he was sent here and to many other planets to design their technology and to build armies of mindless soldiers with unlimited capabilities."

"But why, to invade those planets?"

"No, they think we're insignificant they need help in a war that is raging across their solar system, not even your friend Starfire knows about it though, its totally in the other direction…I think."

"I see. But isn't he dead now?"

"No, I know for a fact that he isn't because…wait if you saw my memories don't you know?"

"You pulled me out after you… destroyed the building."

"Ah I see…" pausing momentarily Shadow seemed really pained to think about those things.

"Well um after that the good doctor came up behind me and tried to get me, you see he isn't weak he could easily withstand the blast…Um so lets say it didn't work though and well…Never mind about that lets just say he's alive."

Seeing that she wouldn't get more on that subject Raven pressed onward.

"But how did you get so many bruises and such. Also how do you know all this?"

"The dried blood is mine, it happens when my claws grow and I do bleed you know when I'm hurt."

"Ok."

"The cuts are from when I first got my sword when I tried to learn how to properly use it."

"You mean that…spirit sword."

"Yeah it was difficult but I learned how to control the energy I put into the sword so it doesn't… well screw up!"

"Well moving on how did you get your bruises and scars."

"The bruises and scars are from my…enemies and well…transforming…into my umm dark me does a lot on my body."

Raven got the picture so far, now to find out where he gets his info.

"Oh and also if you wanted to know I get my information from my sources…and they will remain anonymous for now ok?"

"Ok, thank you for answering my questions."

Standing up Raven headed for the door but Shadow called back to her.

"Um Raven, so can I be a Titan?"

Raven paused realizing she would have to make the decision for the rest of the team.

"I understand your reasons for wanting to join and they are acceptable, besides everyone seems to like you."

"Um thanks Raven…so you know if you ever want to hang out or something it would be like you know cool…"

Shadow didn't see this because of her cape but she was blushing.

"Ya maybe" she tried to make it sound as monotone as possible. She left the room to tell the rest of the team of what she learned.

Robins POV:

Because I was the leader of the Teen Titans I have a right to know what's going on. Robin kept telling himself this as he waited in the corner of the hall, trying to tell when Raven would be done. He didn't have to wait much longer as she was walking towards him, unintentionally though.

"What did you learn Raven?" Robin asked jumping out of the shadows.

"I learned everything we need to know and some more…"

"Well? Like what?"

"Well for one thing you can take one news clipping down from your wall."

"I don't quite understand."

"Do you remember the explosion that took out a whole city block 2 years ago?"

"Yes its one of my unsolved… Why what do you know Rae?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Two years ago Shadow caused that explosion…"

"What but that means he's a crim…"

"Not so fast to judge Robin, it wasn't his doing."

"Wait hold up how can he have caused it but he didn't do it." Totally confused Robin asked.

Raven went on to explain everything that she had discovered in her meeting with Shadow.

"Wow, he has it pretty bad…"

"He seems to handle himself well though, he pulled me out before I saw to much and I fear that's when it got really bad."

"Does he have any family?"

"It never came up." Suddenly Raven remembered something… something that she had overlooked… in his memories.

_Blair's Memories:_

"_Mom it me!"_

"_Who the hell are you!" the woman screamed throwing anything she could at Shadow._

"_Mom it's me Blair! I haven't changed that much please just listen…"_

"_Get out now" Raven watched in horror as the woman drew a knife and tried to cut Shadow._

_The woman lunged at Blair hitting his side it now was bleeding severely._

"_Mom please listen to me!"_

"_I'm warning you…Get out" _

_Raven watched Shadow he seemed completely unaware of his wound. His face went from sad to angry in a second._

"_MOM how can you do this to your son" He approached her and she started to back up. A that moment a man walked in with a boy, Raven guessed he was 10._

"_Honey who is this!" The man asked as his wife stood behind him. The man was obviously a police officer_

"_Put your hands on your head!" He bellowed to Shadow._

"_Dad its m- wh…y" Shadow suddenly fell forward a whole in his right shoulder, blood sprayed. As he rested on one knee he screamed._

"_Listen to me!"_

"_The man fired again hitting his leg."_

_At that moment Raven watched as Blair's eyes filled with the rage that seemed to consume him. Seeing what was happening Blair tried to focus bashing through the wall he ran into the night a trail of blood followed…_

"Raven are you ok?" Robin was standing over her worry on his face.

"Oh man my head, I think when I first read his mind everything came through in bursts. When I tried focusing on one segment the whole thing unraveled in my mind."

"So what about his family?"

"He… he was thrown out by them, after the accident he came home. His mom didn't recognize him and thought he was an intruder… so she attacked him."

"Wait what did you mean?"

"She grabbed a knife and told him to leave when he didn't she lunged cutting his side… when his dad came home he saw him as a intruder and shot him in the shoulder and the leg."

"That's horrible." Robin yelled remembering his own family who died in an accident.

"Actually…" A voice said. Raven and Robin turned around to see Shadow standing there holding his shoulder as if it held his memories.

"Shadow…we didn't know you we're standing…" Raven just looked down feeling as though she had betrayed him some how.

Not noticing this Shadow continued. "You know… I went back again a little while later and they we're… gone."

"You mean they moved?" Robin asked trying to get a hold of the situation.

"No… they we're gone just not there its as if they we're kidnapped."

Something in Raven clicked. "That's why you want to find K'jik! You think he knows something."

Shadow just stared at her with an expression that told her she was right.

"You know Blair we can help you fi-"

"No ones called me that in a long time… It sounds better then Shadow, you know that name was given to me by K'jik he called me: _Shadow the only two elemental soul in the universe, so far."_

"I don't quite follow." Robin told him truthfully.

"I don't think you would, you see everyone has an element in them some people can see such things just by looking… like me"

"You mean you can tell what … this thing you say is in everyone."

"Not everyone only people that have had their elements released."

"You mean you have."

"Yes I've had both released."

"I thought you said everyone has only one?" Raven interrupted who had just been listening for a while.

"Yes I said that, but so far I know of two people with two elements in them… Me and Oblivia."

"What do you mean and who is Oblivia?"

"I have two elements infused with my soul: Darkness and Demon."

"So that means."

"It means that I have to powers types. Some of my power comes from the Dark and some comes from…"

Shadow paused, not wanting to go farther.

"Its ok, but one last thing who is Oblivia?"

"Oblivia… is the leader of the K'jik aliens planet."

"You mean like a king, of their world."

"Yes…"

Raven was about to change the subject when, the alarm went off.

"We will get back to this later, you ready to go Shadow." Robin asked.

Shadow paused, suddenly his claws shot out like before. Blood dripped from his hands.

"…Always."

This chapter didn't have a lot of action it was meant for everyone to understand more about who Shadow is, the way things are for him and get a feel for his struggles.


	6. K'jiks Iron glove

Well it seems so far not a lot of people reviewed it, ah oh well.

Chapter 6: K'jiks Iron glove

Racing to their garage the teen titans prepared for the battle ahead, whatever it may be; from petty criminals to Slade the mystery fed their adrenaline. With Cyborg driving the T-car and Star, BB and Raven in the back whoever was making trouble should be worried. Robin backed them up on his R-cycle. Shadow chose to run, with his abilities keeping up was no problem.

Looking upon the well-known radar Robin closed in to the signal, with only Shadow able to know who was on the other end of that beep.

"Robin its him I can sense his presence, be careful." Shadow yelled into his communicator over the buffeting of the wind.

"Okay when we get their I want you to listen to me, we will do this as a team."

As they rounded the corner, the army locked onto them, dismounting their vehicles they stood tall.

"Well Shadow lets see what your little buddy can do." Cy commented looking onto the army of androids all bearing the same logo.

"Titans…GO!"

They snapped into action, Robin drew his bo staff clearing a few at a time.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted ripping the surrounding walls from the nearby windows flattening their foes.

Beast boy in his T-rex form charged the mass of metal plowing them down."

With Cy and his sonic cannon and Star with her starbolts, they we're covered.

Shadow only waited looking for something the others couldn't see.

"Guys there is one robot that is their leader be careful it is a lot more powerful."

"If we destroy it what will happen to the drones?" Robin yelled deflecting the androids onslaught.

"Not much they will just continue with their last command until it is completed, mainly just look out for him because-"

The explosion cut off Shadow, further down the street the falling figure of Raven caught everyone's attention. A very large android (About the size of cinderblock) was taking great joy in pummeling Raven.

"Shadow get Rae out of there!"

"Got ya!"

Jumping over the masses he landed before the behemoth that was preparing to squash Raven into a street path. Time seemed to slow down as Shadow ran and skidded across the ground picking up Raven in a sweeping motion and putting her down a safe distance away.

"You ok, there?"

"I'll be fine he just caught me off guard that's all" Not wanting to accept that she was saved, she stood up and prepared to continue where she left of.

"Raven, I got this one I think I know him." Resting a shoulder on Ravens shoulder, she agreed mainly just to stop the contact.

"Hey there b-123!" Shadow mocked looking at the number on the robots arm.

"Project 17, detected orders declared capture alive or sufficient DNA information." The robot blared.

"Still a talker, I thought you would learn your lesson, especially after last time. Well since your still roaring for a fight lets go!"

Shadow stated jumping into the air he hammered away at the robots face leaving claw dents all over, eventually gravity caught up and he came back down. The whole battle was silent it seemed no noise escaped anyone's mouth. The robot tried to protect itself to no avail. The pure seismic pressure set off from Shadows onslaught made mini quakes that the unaware could topple over. Grabbing the robots arms he swung it over his body smashing the robots body straight into the ground, not yet letting go he twirled the android around twisting its arm right off and letting the whole thing fly off. After that everyone went back to finishing off the drones.

"Nice moves Dark boy." Cyborg complemented Shadow as the two touched backs at one point among the fight.

"Thanks I picked those up during my wrestling days, well not the ripping his arm part though."

"Besides you want to see moves watch this!" Shadow dared Cy to watch.

Charging two balls of what appeared to be energy into his hands, he started humming some MotorHead song. The energy grew bigger until it surpassed his own body size; pointing it towards the army he called all his friends behind him.

"Watch this BB!" he told the changeling knowing he would like this.

Launching the orbs of destruction forward as soon as they hit the ground the very atmosphere darkened, the ton of explosive energy let lose, Raven put up a shield so the debris wouldn't bother them. After the smoke cleared nothing remained in front of them, a whole a good kilometer deep now resided there. Most looked on in awe except Raven, who knew though that even though it appeared as if Shadow was fine that drained a lot of his energy.

"Wow it's a good thing everyone was evacuated, right Cy?" Robin asked his buddy.

"Yeah there we're no other heart beats around here except ours."

Shadow merely looked at his feet he knew that just because there we're no heartbeats didn't mean no one was around.

Seeing this Raven tried to lighten the mood, something very difficult for her.

"How about some pizza." She tried to say happily even making a forced smile. Shadow caught the meaning behind her comment and gave her a look that said it was ok.

"I don't think so right know, besides its not over." Shadow laughed.

The other Titans looked confused, until.

"Project 17…deci…ded …uncontroll…able destroy at once." The robots electric voice rang through the streets.

"Where is he?" Star worriedly asked.

"Up there." Shadow pointed towards the top of a building.

The huge figure jumped down onto the ground facing them a huge gape on his right side where is arm should have been. Not wasting a second the robot's arm changed into what appeared a cannon, it did not look anything like Cys though.

"Don't even try it B-123!" Shadow angrily yelled at the robot, an empty threat because Shadow was exhausted.

Seeing how tired he was Starfire stepped up, to finish him.

"I shall finish our enemy." She stated flying up to the foes body firing starbolts all across its body, leaving dents everywhere.

"Damage minimum m…ove aside… so I c…c…an finish… my miss.ion." The robot directed to Star its voice box damaged from Shadows attack all over its face.

"We shall see!" Angrily Star charged the droid power ramming her fist into its head knocking it clear off, its slack body fell back no longer processing.

"Bye Buddy it been fun playing these past few months." Shadow saluted the defeated robot jokingly.

"Now can we get pizza because dude I'm starving!" Beast Boy pointed to the grumbling mass that was his stomach.

"Ok, it's on me because you guys helped me finish off the very last of K'jiks first army." Saying this like it was nothing Robin spoke up.

"What you mean the last how many were there to start!"

"Oh there must have been thousands, but I'd say that I've fought them every few days for 2 months and today was the last of the first army."

"So there's more!" BB screamed, a little scared.

"Yeah but there in the 2nd Galaxy out-"

"Yeah we know the whole sun thing." BB replied cutting off Shadow.

"So there not on earth?" Cy tried to sound brave.

"…For now I guess." Shadow didn't seem too worried about because he was searching the robot for something he started to cut open the titanium that was its chest plate.

"Oh that's just great! What are you doing?"

"Looking for its… well I guess you could call it its black box, if I find it I can tell wh- Ah here it is."

Shadow held up a weird looking device in his hand.

"Hey Cy do you think you could get past all the codes and stuff to find out what's what.

"You mean a chance to use alien technology, find out how it works and maybe use it to upgrade stuff for the tower!" He asked like a kid in a candy store.

"Well…sure whatever you want."

"Okay do that later lets eat something." Robin now agreeing with Beast boy.

"Agreed let us eat the pizza so that I can devour something with my mustard."

Everyone looked sick at Stars concept of mustard with everything.

"Well let's go then Shadow, you choose cause you're paying." Beast Boy answered.

"Oh there is this one place, trust me you will like it."

"Please lets go somewhere… mature." Raven added who up until now was just listening.

"Trust me its nice, though I think we should clean up first its kind of high class."

"What do you mean." BB clearly had no concept of the word high class.

"Well it's a 4 star restaurant, a friend of mine owns it so I can eat there for free or in a big group 50 off."

"Well that sounds better then crusty pizza parlor." Ravens sarcasm was out in full force.

"I agree might be a nice change but Shadow do you have any clothes beside those rags you call pants?"

Suddenly realizing that these shreds we're not insulated he started to shiver.

"I got my trench coat."

"No you don't, we um through the rat nest out." Robin had a sorry look on his face.

"Its ok, Ben won't mind me"

"Do you mean Benjamin Li? The rich millionaire who owns that humongous restaurant across town." Cyborg yelled, he seemed to know some things about him.

"Yeah, two years ago I helped him with something also he used to be my mentor."

"What could that guy teach you?"

"…Tai Chi." Shadow mumbled.

Beast boy and Cyborg burst into laughter.

"Seriously why the hell do you need to know that?"

"Sometimes a mentor doesn't teach you how to hurt people but how to not hurt yourself." Raven scorned towards the two.

"Yeah, Mr. Li taught me things that help me have control over my powers, without him I probably would have blown myself up. I owe him my life and he owes me his."

"So that's why you meditate, to keep your mind in balance." Raven thought this aloud.

"Yeah, hey come on if we're going to go lets go.

Well that was my longest so far, don't worry it isn't so bad at the restaurant its meant for them to get closer as a group and learn about the few friends that Shadow has, and maybe you can find out more about the black box? Who knows?


	7. The Calm Garden

Ok its now chapter 7, please Review

Chapter 7: The Calm Garden

Back at the Tower while Shadow was making reservations for a supper at a friend's restaurant, the other Titans prepared for the evening. Shadow trying to impress his new friends wasn't cutting any corners he arranged with his old mentor Mr. Ben Li the owner of the calm garden restaurant, the balcony seat.

"Come on guys we got to get going if we're going to go at all." Shadow waited at the entrance of the garage trying to understand how the T-car worked.

Robin was the first to finish getting ready; he wore a tuxedo that looked like it was used once in a while, well with a step-dad like Bruce Wayne he probably went to fancy things a lot. Next came Starfire; she wore the dress that she used when Robin was forced to go to the prom with kitten.

"Nice duds dudes."

"Thanks, are you sure you're going to wear those rags to your friends restaurant?"

"Why what's wrong with them Robin?" Shadow asked a little annoyed that his pants weren't good enough, until he remembered he forced the others to wear these clothes.

"Yes, Shadow you must wear the clothes of fancy as well."

"I don't know I've worn these pants for quite a while now, and I'm kind of attached to them."

"YOU DON"T WASH THEM?" Robin yelled a little worried.

"Of course I wash them."

"Oh sorry…" Robin tried not to look so surprised.

"I'm here" Beast boy shuffled in not looking happy, he wore what looked like Robins extra pair of dress pants and an un tucked white collar shirt with a crooked Santa tie.

"Good… enough."

"Lets just get there and eat."

"Let the feast begin!"

"Looking good Cy." BB joked.

"Hey I look awesome ok grass stain!" Cy didn't look bad this was true; Cy was wearing a loose suit, which he barely got over his huge mechanical stature, but he pulled it of good.

"Isn't Raven coming?" Shadow asked after 5 more minutes, the others only averted his gaze small smiles on their faces.

"Yes, I'm coming." Blake did a sharp 360 turn at the sudden voice.

"Uh Raven…you, you look great." Shadow turned redder then Stars hair. She looked dazzling, she wore a black dress that bended to fit her and it let a little leg show.

"Yeah well since I was last done I had to bring your suit." Raven slightly blushing held up a suit resembling Robins, but somehow better. There was just one problem.

"Um thanks guys but, I don't think it fits me." It was true if it did fit it was going to be tight.

"Try it on man, you'll look even better if you actually bathe." Robin persuaded.

"I'll be back soon." He walked up to the bathroom, how convenient now if they we're going to be late it would be his fault.

In the shower Shadow tried to clean himself the best he could, he did have to make up for 2 months of not bathing. His last bath was when he was fighting one of the Super Soldiers K'jik sent after him and he fell in the lake.

Beast Boy's POV:

"Dude finally he's going to take a bath like he totally reeks!" I held a finger over my nose.

"Beast Boy you could maybe put it a little nicer."

"Robin have you stood in a proximity of 5 miles of the guy he SMELLS!" Cy who was backing up BB yelled.

"He does not smell that bad, it reminds me of my Korfka Galfore." Starfire reminisced of her male nanny behemoth Galfore.

"Ok that's maybe not such a complement, you know." I said to Star.

"Yeah they both smell like compost." Raven added. She said it in monotone, but I could tell she was thinking of him.

"Well if you two get married you'll have to get used to the smell." I teased, though when the wall almost came toppling on top of me I decided to let it drop.

Everyone waited in silence except Cy who had started up the car and was inside listening and singing along to some songs on the radio.

Shadows POV:

"Well how do I look?" wandering down into the garage with my suit on.

"Looking good man, now lets get going." BB called already in the back of the T-car.

I admit I did look good, with my hair washed and spiked up similar to Robins but a lot longer. Star was the only one with longer hair then me. I hadn't cut it for about 3 years now. Besides now with my powers my hair was like suicide for scissors they just can't cut it. My suit looked good though I had to take the arms off so it showed my arms and shoulders. (Actually they ripped when I put it on)

"Looks good Shadow, who knew your hair was the same colour as Ravens." Robin called now getting onto his R-cycle.

Star jumped in the front of the T-car and Raven paused for a moment as if she had to say something, but decided not to and got in the center back seat. Now I had three choices: Run beside them, ride the back of Robins motorcycle or sit in the back of the car with Raven.

"Move over a little you two." I tried to sit as comfortably as I could in the back of the car.

I knew the ride would take about half an hour, plenty of time to talk with everyone.

Outside the Calm Garden:

As we pulled into the parking lot I already had a full schedule the next few days. Tomorrow I had to play video games with Beast Boy then on Wednesday I promised I'd go to the mall with Starfire and Robin. Later in the week I was going to help Cyborg with a few things around the tower then he was going to show me how the T-car worked. What I like cars ok?

Then on Saturday I was going to learn how to meditate better with Raven, doesn't sound fun but…

"Ok Shadow, where's this friend of yours Robin?" asked now walking into the waiting lounge.

"He will be with us shortly, he might be eating with us is that ok?"

"No problems buddy"

"Dude do they have vegetarian food?" BB asked.

"I think they have a separate menu."

Beast Boy merely perked up after this now happier that they had vegetarian food.

"How are you my old student?" An old man walked in greeting Shadow.

"Hello master Li, these are my friends that I spoke of."

"Ah, I am glad to meet you how things change when I first meet you, you we're wearing an old pair of pants now a 300 dollar suit. My I am impressed I also see you made it more comfortable." Ben pointed at the missing arms.

Shadow couldn't think of anything to say he never thought how much it must of cost his friends and he just ripped it. Feeling a little guilty he turned to his old master.

"Thank you sir, but can we discuss more over supper?"

"But of course and I see something's don't change." Chuckling the elderly gentlemen lead the team to the roof where a fancy table was set up.

Robins POV:

They must have been there for hours because there was no light left and BB had passed out from eating 3 times his body weight in tofu. Cyborg and Star had eaten so much that they seemed ready to burst.

"Your friends can sure eat a considerable amount of food." Mr. Li commented.

"Yo guys I'm going to take BB back to the car because I really got to lay down man and he's already out."

"May I come with you friend as I too must lay down for I fear that I will burst if I do not.

"See you guys" Robin called. Shadow, Raven and he had managed not to make pigs of themselves like the others.

After a bit more food, Robin decided to ask a few questions that had been bugging him.

"Mr. Li if you don't mind me asking how did you find Shadow and why do you owe each other your lives.

"Ah, the young detective, well you see about two years ago a young man came upon my doorstep looking for a hospital:

_Blair knocked on the door of the closest building he could find, he needed a hospital to remove the two bullet wounds embedded in his skin and to patch up his is side._

"_He…llo is anyone there?" Shadow begged at the door. Eventually a light came on and an old Chinese man answered the door._

"_Oh my goodness, are you ok?" The man seemed aware of my appearance but did nothing like screaming or yelling, I felt safe with him._

"_I shall call an ambulance for you."_

"_Thank you." I managed to get out before the blood loss made me pass out._

_I must have woken up a few hours later because it was now morning; I surveyed my surroundings I was in a hospital bed. Then I saw the man looking me in the face a gentle smile on his face._

"_Ah you are once again one of the living."_

"_Thank you sir, but why did you help me?" I needed to know; so far he was the only one not to run away at the mere sight of me._

"_Because in these times of doubt in peoples hearts we must not judge by appearances but by what is in inside."_

_I swear I must have looked immature trying to comprehend what the hell he had just said._

"_Well young one can I ask why you we're shot two times?"_

"_Well I guess the best reason is because I, look like this and my parents didn't know it was me."_

_I fell silent._

"_You mean your parents shot you!" This was and is the only time he has ever seen the old man angry._

"_Yeah they did." I started to feel very alone._

"_Don't worry you can stay at my restaurant if you want, it is quite nice."_

_Feeling that I had no other choice I shook the hand of the man who would be my friend, mentor and teacher for the next two years._

"That was the first time we met." facing Raven and Robin I had a look of happiness thinking of times long past.

"So did they get those bullets out?" Raven inquired.

"Oh yes, where is your necklace Blair?" Ben asked.

"Its in my pocket I haven't been wearing it recently because I feared it would break because the string is ready to tear."

"What necklace?" Robin asked.

I pulled out a string with two bullets hanging off it out of my pocket.

"Are those the very same bullets?"

"Yes, it's the only thing that I have left of my parents."

"Are you sure there gone though? Did you ever check back, look for missing persons reports?"

Sensing that Robin was treading into dangerous ground Raven suddenly changed the Subject.

"Does anyone know you're name besides Mr. Li and the two of us? Thinking back she couldn't remember telling the rest of the Titans Shadows real name except for Robin.

"I don't think so, well not anyone besides my old family, friends, K'jik and Tommy.

Raven wasn't about to ask what he meant by old family but she wanted to know who Tommy was.

"Ah how is old Thomas?"

"Not bad the last time I asked. He and the rest of the SS fighters are leading the resistance on planet Gazarith."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh ya I didn't tell you guys. Well you see the planet that is fighting against the planet K'jik is Gazarith."

"So what is your friend doing up there?"

Note: At this point Robin is out like a light.

"Well I was too but we needed someone back on Earth to help ready for any attacks, so I volunteered."

"Like you I must be a volunteer, I will return but first I must take Mr. Grayson back to your car."

Mr. Li wrapped Robins arm around his shoulder and proceeded to take him back to the car. Leaving Raven and Shadow.

"How did he know robins name?"

"My mentor is a very smart guy you would be surprised what he knows, like for one thing he knew I was going to call before I even picked up the phone."

"Is he Psychic?"

"No just really aware of things."

At this point the two seemed to lose all interest in talking, Shadow started to stretch to keep himself awake and in the process touched Ravens leg.

"Sorry." He quickly drew his bare foot away.

"Its ok, besides we should get going soon anyways. Though it felt nice his foot against her leg, the smooth claws that should have been his toes we're more comfortable then she thought.

"Well I guess we should get going." Looking at the bill Shadow forked over the money that Mr. Li had said he had to pay, now he was a very generous man he only had to pay 25.

Opening the front doors of the building to outside the two walked to the car. Where Mr. Li had attached the R-cycle to the back of the T-car and was sitting in the driver seat.

"Your friends are all sleeping and I know that both of you don't have licenses, so either sit on the bike or you two can walk home because there is no more room in here." Mr. Li gave the two teens their options the whole time giving Shadow a nice grin that Shadow returned getting the message behind his old friends options. _He is a very smart man_ Shadow thought.

Looking towards Raven Shadow was waiting for her choice.

"I guess we'll ride the bike because I really don't have the energy to fly home."

Sitting on top of the bike, Mr. Li turned the engine and drove to the Titans tower pulling the R-cycle behind him.

"Hold on tight, he might be old but he likes to drive fast." Shadow warned Raven.

Raven wrapped her arms around Shadows Waist, he was so strong, so handsome, so… like her he had problems with his past and so did she they we're one in the same.

His breathing was so soothing…. you could almost fall asleep…against his back.

Shadow turned around, Raven was sleeping he tried not to wake her up, but also he didn't want her to fall off so he had to hold onto her hands to make sure she wouldn't let go.

"You're pretty cute when you're sleeping, well more then usual."

It's probably a bad thing for Shadow that Raven was a light sleeper.

As they approached the tower Shadow nudged Raven.

"Hey Raven we're here you should probably get up."

"Wha? Oh ok." She fell back asleep.

As they pulled up into the garage, Shadow woke everyone up and they all headed to bed, tired but happy.

"How you getting back old man?" Shadow joked.

Mr. Li laughed "This old man will walk for two minutes then use the boat I saw over here get in it and head home."

"Okay see you some time maybe?"

"Yeah sure, good bye friend."

Watching his friend walk away he paused turned off the lights and went to his guest room.

Well what do you think, not every hero has some legendary mentor, some have an old Chinese guy who knows how to make peace within himself and some damn good food. This was the chapter to find who Shadow likes…


End file.
